The Beat (muziekgroep)
thumb|The Beat The Beat, in Amerika bekend als The English Beat en in Australië als The British Beat, is een Britse groep uit Birmingham die ska met pop, soul, reggae en punk vermengt. De groep maakte in haar hoogtijdagen drie albums (I Just Can't Stop It (1980), Wha'ppen? (1981) en Special Beat Service (1982)) en scoorde hits als Mirror In The Bathroom en Too Nice To Talk To. Hun nummers gaan vooral over liefde, politiek en sociale onderwerpen. Geschiedenis Begintijd The Beat werd in 1978 opgericht tijdens de grote werkeloosheidsgolf en de toenemende sociale onrust waar Engeland destijds gebukt onder ging. De kernleden waren Dave Wakeling (zang, gitaar), Andy Cox (gitaar) en David Steele (basgitaar). In 1979 kregen ze versterking van achtereenvolgens Everett Morton (drums), 'Ranking' Roger Charlery (zang) en Lionel 'Saxa' Martin (sax); alle drie van Caribische afkomst. De 49-jarige Saxa, die begin jaren '60 op Jamaica had gespeeld met skapioniers als Prince Buster en Laurel Aitken, had naar eigen zeggen die ene band gevonden waarnaar hij jarenlang op zoek was, Morton drumde al tien jaar in reggaebands en de 18-jarige Roger had een reputatie opgebouwd door in punkbands te drummen en bij andermans optredens spontaan mee te doen als praatzingende toaster. The Beat toerde samen met The Selecter en UB40 (bij wie Roger al meedeed toen de eigen toaster Astro nog een roadie was). Daarna tekende de groep een contract bij het prestigieuze 2 Tone-label voor een single; dit werd Tears Of A Clown, een cover van Smokey Robinson & The Miracles. Naar het voorbeeld van 2 Tone richtte een eigen label (Go-Feet) op dat door een grote platenmaatschappij (Arista) werd gedistribueerd met gelijke winstdeling. De Go Feet-mascotte (Beat Girl) is gebaseerd op een foto van een meisje dat met ska-pionier Prince Buster staat te dansen. Begin 1980 verscheen Mirror In The Bathroom dat veelvuldig op de Britse radio werd gedraaid en debuteerde The Beat op Nederlandse bodem. De volgende singles werden Hands Off She's Mine en het zogenaamde calypsodeuntje Stand Down Margret. Doorbraak The Beat trok de aandacht van destijds populaire groepen als The Pretenders en Talking Heads en verzorgde het voorprogramma tijdens hun tournees. In Amerika moest de naam echter gewijzigd worden omdat daar al een Beat optrad. Ook in de VS raakte The (English) Beat in trek, doordat hun nummers werden gedraaid op lokale radiostations in Los Angeles en Seattle. De band werd daarna populair in Australië. Er volgden lange tournees als voorprogramma van verschillende artiesten, zoals David Bowie, The Clash (bij wie Roger het podium opkwam tijdens Rock The Cashbah), The Police, R.E.M. en The Specials. Bij optredens met de Specials werd veel samengewerkt; zo kwam het voor de bassisten van beide bands uitgewisseld toen ze in dezelfde uitzending van Top of the Pops te zien waren. Het Afrikaans getinte Too Nice To Talk To markeerde de overgang naar het album Wha'ppen ? (vrij vertaald;Watzkeburt ?). Afsplitsingen General Public *In 1982 verscheen het derde album Special Beat Service; hoog tijd om te stoppen volgens Dave Wakeling, want "na drie albums verlies je je geloofwaardigheid" . En zo geschiedde in de zomer van 1983 toen de band dankzij de verzamelaar What Is Beat ? een hit scoorde met de drie jaar oude Andy Williams-cover Can't Get Used To Losing You. Dave Wakeling en Ranking Roger gingen verder als General Public met ex-leden van o.a. The Specials (bassist Horace Panter) en Dexy's Midnight Runners. Saxa en ex-Clash-gitarist Mick Jones verleenden hun medewerking aan het debuutalbum All The Rage dat de singles General Public en het Motown-achtige Tenderness voortbracht. Engeland haalde de schouders op, maar Amerika kon er geen genoeg van krijgen. Na het tweede album (Hand To Mouth) uit 1986 gingen Ranking Roger en Dave Wakeling met ruzie uit elkaar. Ranking Roger bracht zijn solodebuut uit op het IRS-label van Miles Copeland (broer van Police-drummer Stewart) Dave Wakeling verruilde het regenachtige Birmingham voor het zonnige Los Angeles en nam het album No Warning op; niet zozeer een voortzetting op de soul-pop van General Public alswel een terugkeer naar het skageluid van The Beat. Omdat hij zich ook begaan voelde met wat er in de wereld gebeurde ging hij voor Greenpeace werken. In 1994 kwam General Public weer bij elkaar om een coverversie op te nemen van Staple Singers' I'll Take You There (origineel gesampled in Let's Talk About Sex van Salt 'N Pepa); het werd een hit, maar het album Rub It dat in 1995 volgde wist dat succes niet te evenaren en afgezien van een eenmalig concert in 1998 kreeg de reünie geen vervolg. Fine Young Cannibals *Andy Cox en David Steele richtten samen met zanger Roland Gift (die als co-frontman van Akrylykz nog bij The Beat in het voorprogramma heeft gestaan) Fine Young Cannibals op. Deze groep scoorde in de jaren tachtig top 10-hits met Good Thing, Johnny Come Home en She Drives Me Crazy en was de succesvolste afsplitsing van The Beat. International Beat *Saxa en Everett Morton maakten via een reeks jamsessies met zanger/gitarist Tony Beet een doorstart als The International Beat. In 1990 verscheen hun debuutalbum waarop dance-invloeden te horen waren in plaats van traditionele ska. Na de breuk in 1993 was Morton enige tijd actief als kroegbaas. Special Beat Van 1989 tot 1993 zaten Ranking Roger en Saxa in Special Beat; een 2-Tone-supergroep die veelvuldig de wereld rondreisde met nummers van The Specials en The Beat plus nieuw materiaal. Bij de Californische optredens van hun Amerikaanse afscheidstournee kwam Dave Wakeling meedoen. Reünie In 2003 deed de muziekzender VH1 een vergeefse poging om The Beat weer bij elkaar te brengen; Andy Cox en David Steele weigerden hieraan mee te werken, en uiteindelijk zou Dave Wakeling te gast zijn geweest bij een nieuwe versie van de band met zang van Roger en diens zoon Murphy (Ranking Jr.). Saxa deed door gezondheidsproblemen - waar hij al in de hoogtijdagen van The Beat mee worstelde - niet meer mee aan alle optredens en ging in 2005 met pensioen; hij overleed op 3 mei 2017. Wakeling begon vanuit Amerika zijn eigen (English) Beat en nam in 2017 een nummer op voor de nieuwe Scooby Doo-film. In de zomer van 2012 werden de albums van The Beat opnieuw uitgebracht met bonustracks en liner notes van ex-Bodysnatchers-zangeres Rhoda Dakar. Zij zit in het achtergrondkoor van Wakeling's Beat. Everett Morton werd tijdens herstel van een kniebreuk vervangen door Oscar Harrison, fan van het eerste uur en drummer van de met de britpop geassocieerde band Ocean Colour Scene. Morton begon daarna zijn eigen band (Bang The Beat) waarmee hij ook covers van andere bands speelt. In 2016 verscheen een nieuwe cd van The Beat. Tribute In 2013 verscheen het tribute-album Specialized 2 - Beat Teenage Cancer (vervolg op Specialized met covers van de Specials) waarop ska- en andersoortige bands songs van The Beat coveren om geld in te zamelen voor Teenage Cancer Trust. Voor de aan Madness gewijde opvolger, Specialized 3 - Mad Not Cancer nam Dave Wakeling, ambassadeur van de stichting Specialized, het initiatief om met een 2 Tone gelegenheidsgroep een nieuwe versie te maken van Our House; het werd echter niet uitgebracht. Singles *Tears Of A Clown (1979) *Hands Off, She 's Mine (1980) *Mirror In The Bathroom (1980) *Best Friend (1980) *Too Nice To Talk To (1981) *All Out To Get You (1981) *Doors Of Your Heart (1981) *Hit It (1981) *Save It For Later (1982) *Jeannette (1982) *I Confess (1982) *Can't Get Used To Losing You (1983) *Ackee 1-2-3 (1983) Beat